<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holographic Heart by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990434">Holographic Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll'>GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Kyle, And at explaining LGBT labels, Asexual Kyle Broflovski, Gen, I Just Liked it, Kenny is Pansexual, Kenny is good at emotions and shit, Kyle didn’t like it and is mad at himself, Pansexual Kenny McCormick, Smart Kenny McCormick, Stan and Kyle had sex, Title is meaningless, because I said so, but in all actuality he’s just ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is mad.<br/>Stan is avoiding confrontation.<br/>Kenny is helpful.<br/>Eric is... being himself unfortunately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski &amp; Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holographic Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyle was, frankly, pissed off. Kenny didn’t know exactly what was wrong, but didn’t feel like poking at the Jewish boy for answers. That would just provoke him and then his anger would turn to Kenny, and then Kenny would be on the defensive, again, and it would just be a big ol’ mess that Kenny didn’t feel like dealing with. Cartman, on the other hand, had no problem taunting the other boy about his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kahl, are you on your period again? Or do you have a stick up your ass after Stan was up there,” The fat boy snickered. Stan, who was standing beside Kenny, flushed. Kenny raised an eyebrow at Stan’s reaction, but that was quickly forgotten in favor of watching Kyle tear into Cartman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cartman, I’m gonna give you five seconds to shut up or I’m going to shove my foot so far up your ass, Moses so help me, that you will be tasting my sneaker for weeks,” Kyle growled. Kyle had calmed down when it came to Cartman’s insults and taunting as they grew older, but it was clear he wasn’t going to take it today. Cartman scoffed, muttering something about, “You’d love to stick something up my ass,” before he wisely shut his trap. Kyle turned to stare out at Stark’s Pond, clearly not handling his emotions properly. Kenny smirked; okay, change of plans, time for his area of expertise to be used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years, Kenny had become somewhat of a slut, but he did learn a lot about coping with emotions and how to handle them so you don’t explode or have a breakdown (especially in the middle of a hookup; that had been sooo awkward). Regardless of how he came upon this wisdom, he intended to use it to coax what was wrong out of Kyle. Sidling up to the redhead, Kenny hummed softly. He wasn’t sure what the name of the song was, nor who sang it, but he liked the morose tune it had. It was one of Karen’s favorites as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood next to Kyle, humming the tune when Kyle whipped towards him, face enraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop humming Cavetown, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>end you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenny McCormick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>end </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ya hear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed like an angry cat. Kenny simply looked at him, face carefully blank. Kyle grumbled, turning back to gaze towards the pond. They stood there in silence. Er, relative silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you fucked Jew Boy and that’s what’s got his panties all twisted up!” Cartman cackled. “He didn’t like it and it really did put a stick up his ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cartman! What the hell, dude! I didn’t do, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Kyle!” Stan stammered, his ears turning a peculiar maroon color. Kenny hummed thoughtfully for a moment and turned to Kyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened with you and Stanny boy? And don’t give me shit that ‘nothing happened’ or ‘it’s none of your business’ because it is. When my friend acts like an asshole for whatever reason, it’s my job to help him through it.” Kyle, ever the stubborn one, ignored him. Kenny inhaled deeply. Al-right, this was going to take a while. Pulling out and lighting a cigarette, Kenny carefully watched his three friends. They sure were… something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Cartman yelled something about “fuck you guys, I’m going home,” which had been his catchphrase since he was a kid. Stan looked towards Kenny and Kyle, some emotion flitting across his face before he turned on his heel a left without a goodbye. Kyle didn’t move, as if he hadn’t even noticed although Kenny was sure he had, and Kenny smoked his cigarette, lost in thought. Slowly the sky began to darken and the bitter cold of night settled over Stark’s Pond. Kyle still did not move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cigarette?” Kenny offered, fishing out a second one for himself. He didn’t expect Kyle to accept or even respond, but, much to his surprise, Kyle took the cigarette. Cigarette between his long fingers, Kyle leaned closed to Kenny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to give me a light?” He muttered. Kenny obliged, lighting the cancer stick. Kyle mumbled his thanks. Kenny nodded, watching Kyle. Something was off about the boy but he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>figure out what it was. There didn’t appear to be anything physically different, but the way he held himself seemed suspiciously wrong, like paint over wallpaper. He watched Kyle take a drag, eyes tracking the half-burned cigarette as it dangled from Kyle’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stare at me all night? I should start charging if you are,” Kyle said, a slight uptick of his lips giving away the joking manner. Kenny shrugged one shoulder. Kyle raised an eyebrow. The blonde boy didn’t respond to the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are we just going to sit here and smoke?” Kenny said, eventually, after a few minutes in the quiet. Kyle shrugged noncommittally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Kyle scowled at Kenny’s words, taking a drag off the quickly diminishing cigarette. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t wanna talk about this, much less with Kenny. Then again, maybe he was the perfect person to tell… But then he’d have to admit there was something wrong. Kyle contemplated this, while Kenny dropped his smoke, crushing it under his heel. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kenny turned to leave. He obviously wasn’t getting Kyle to talk tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the redhead grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“StanandIhadsexandnowStanhatesme,” Kyle blurted out. Kenny paused, processing this information. Ah, so that would be why Stan acted all… like that. The parka-clad boy hummed at this, waiting for Kyle to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… We had sex and I hated it. It didn’t feel right. And I told Stan that. He got mad and now he won’t look me in the eye. He fucking hates me,” He said forlornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he doesn’t. All-American is probably more angry with himself than you. After all, you hated it and he was a part of that. He’s more than likely feeling guilty, rather than hateful,” Kenny drawled, using his clearest words. He needed Kyle to understand that Stan didn’t hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but probably was upset over the situation. Kyle’s shoulder slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was the one that instigated it. I was the one who said it would feel good. And it kind of did? But it… It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t know how to explain it,” Tears welled up in Kyle’s eyes. Kenny sighed softly, wiping away his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay for it to feel good but not right. That’s okay. Sex does feel good, or at least it can, but it doesn’t always feel like the best decision, which can, you know, taint it,” Kenny’s tone was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle and Kenny stood there in the budding dark for a long time, long enough that Kenny started to shiver in his threadbare parka. Kyle took notice and felt a little guilty. Kenny was only still out here because of him. But he had other questions, and Kenny was the only one he trusted to answer them without lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if… What if sex just isn’t for me?” Kyle whispered. Kenny made a noise of acknowledgement, thinking. Opening his mouth, he chose his words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex is a choice, not a demand. It’s okay if it’s not a choice you want to make. It’s okay to not like it, Ky, I promise,” He said, and took a deep breath. “Have you considered you might be asexual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kyle’s voice was sharp. “No way, I had sex, I can’t be asexual.” Kenny raised an eyebrow at his friend’s bullshit. “Kenny, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t be asexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking of celibacy, dude. That’s not asexuality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you know this how?” Kyle snapped before Kenny could continue. Kenny replied patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ky, I’m pansexual,” Kyle blinked in surprise and confusion. “‘Nother way of saying I don’t care what’s in someone’s pants, or that I’m attracted equally to different parts. That’s the gist anyways.” Kenny muttered the last part to himself, but straightened up. Rubbing some feeling back into his hands, he went further. “Asexuality just means you aren’t sexually attracted to people. And technically it’s a spectrum, so it could mean you rarely have sexual attraction or only have sexual attraction after making a connection with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a while as Kyle processed what Kenny had said. It took a hot– well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold– </span>
  </em>
  <span>minute for the redhead to find his words. Kenny gave him the time, lighting yet another cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those things are going to kill you,” Kyle said automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the boy who fuckin’ smoked one twenty minutes ago,” The blonde murmured. Kyle hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked at the ground, shoving the snow around with the toe of one of his snow boots. He muttered something. Kenny looked at him, waiting for him to repeat himself. Eventually Kyle did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m asexual,” He finally said loud enough for Kenny to catch. Clapping his hand to his friend’s shoulder, Kenny offered him a smile. The smaller boy tentatively smiled back. Tension seemed to bleed out of his friend, Kenny noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle bumped into him, nudging him towards the front of the park. Kyle offered to drive Kenny home, and he accepted, glad that he wouldn’t chance freezing to death again. The first time had been bad enough. As they headed to Kenny’s house, Kyle began to question Kenny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even know about asexuality?” Kenny paused, cocking his head slightly to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some research trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and found out lots of things. There are so many sexualities, and romantic orientations, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dude,” He said after a moment. Kyle’s eyebrows drew together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was ‘wrong’ with you? Kenny there’s nothing wrong with you.” The blonde laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but little eighth grade me? You wouldn’t believe how much he thought he was fucked up,” Kenny admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, and the conversation died off until they arrived at Kenny’s house. Kyle laid a hand on Kenny’s arm before he could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny… Thanks, dude. I…” Kyle started. Kenny smiled, a hundred watt smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it. I’m going to go check on Kare, but if you need me, I’ll be here, okay?” He spoke softly. Kyle nodded, suddenly overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patting his friend’s hand, Kenny got out of the car and went inside. Kyle took a deep breath and drove home, relieved that there was a word that explained him. It made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he actually wasn’t fucked up, like he thought he was for not liking sex with Stan. As he got ready for bed, he checked his phone, only to find a text from Kenny. Opening the message, he found an article on asexuality, along with a short text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thought u might wanna know more. Have a good nite dude.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyle smiled; Kenny was a good friend, and more resourceful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smarter,</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he gave himself credit for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyle texted back. Climbing into bed, he opened the article and began to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BONUS:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kyle!” The redhead turned, looking toward the approaching blonde. Before he could say anything, Kenny shoved something into Kyle’s hand. Looking down, Kyle found himself looking at the ace flag on a button. In awe, he brought it closer to his face, and was delighted to find that it was holographic and shined this way and that as he turned it in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny…” Kyle choked out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Throwing his arms around his friend, Kyle hugged Kenny tightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cried out. Kenny hugged him back just as tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost bought you a physical flag, but I thought you’d like this better, but I wasn’t sure which would—” Kenny nervously rambled, but Kyle shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you,” Kyle smiled. Kenny seemed to relax at his thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, you ready to beat Stan’s as in his new game?” Kenny asked, walking away with Kyle hot on his heels.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>